The Coterie
by Quechy
Summary: James Dylan Diamond was flawless. Silky brown hair, dazzling hazel eyes, a toned built, perfectly tanned skin, great washboard abs, lush pink lips and shiny white teeth for that irresistible smile. He was hands down handsome, ridiculously rich, fabulously fashionable, super stylish, and particularly popular. His life was perfect. Until Kendall came along. /Based on 'The Clique'/
1. The Queen's Declaration

**I give you permission to shoot me. Go on.**

**I know I should be focusing on my other two BTR fanfiction and my Narnia one, but I couldn't help these ideas streaming into my head. They should stop. At least for now. And for all of you who didn't get to read about another fanfic idea I had in mind a week ago, you can check this out:**

_ruiruipyon(dot)tumblr(dot)post/23594453830_

**Yes. Go, go, go and comment on what you think I should do with it. I think that one will be on hiatus. I'll finish Skedaddle and Pair of Eyes first. Priorities.**

**Anyhow. Here, a little something inspired by my sister's favorite (well, on of her favorite) movies, The Clique.**

* * *

"WHAT!"

Brooke Diamond flinched at the high-pitched screech.

"James, honey, will you _not _scream like that?" Brooke hissed, glaring at her teenage son. "What if the neighbors hear you?"

The fourteen year old threw his hands in the air in desperation, "Then they'll know that you're ruining my life! Why haven't you told me about this!"

The beautiful lady sighed, "I did, actually. You must've been too busy with your mirror to listen." She pinched the trunk of her nose between her eyes.

"It's not my fault I'm so beautiful that I distract myself." James murmured, only to get a glare from his mother.

"My decision is final, James." Brooke told him sternly, eyes fixed on the young brunette. "They need a place to stay. Jen has been my friend for a long time, she's always been there for me. And now I want to return the favor." She said as James crossed his arms across his chest. "The Knights are going to stay with us."

"Oh, the Knights?" James rolled his eyes. "Are the kings and the dragons coming, too?"

"James." Brooke glared hard before she softened her eyes as she sighed, "Jen has a son just your age. Be nice to him, or you know what I'll do."

"What, make him room with me?" James scoffed, almost too arrogantly.

Brooke's glare became cold as she stared down at him, standing up. She dusted her fancy clothes and smiled, "Well, that's a very good idea. _And _I'll take all of your credit cards along with your phone, so be sure to be nice to him."

Hazel brown eyes widened like saucers, jaw hanging to reveal his perfect set of teeth. His cocoa-colored eyebrows furrowed, the word 'horror' spread through his flawless features.

Yes, James Dylan Diamond was flawless. Silky brown hair, dazzling hazel eyes, a toned built, perfectly tanned skin, great washboard abs, lush pink lips and shiny white teeth for that irresistible smile.

He was hands down handsome, ridiculously rich, fabulously fashionable, super stylish, and particularly popular. His life was perfect.

Until this came along.

Grabbing a fluffy pillow, James stuffed it onto his face, screaming as Brooke rolled her eyes and exited the room.

There was going to be _a lot _of drama.

* * *

**Super short prologue to get reactions from you guys. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Send me your opinions and I'll love you forever. I'll be writing the next chapters of Pair of Eyes and Skedaddle.**

**Much love,**

**Lu.**


	2. The Prince's Domain

**First of all, WOW.**

**This story got so many alerts and favorites!**

**I'm so happy to know that a lot of you actually like this. Really. To those who have reviewed, I love so much *huggles* and to those who have this story on their favorites/alerts list, I love you too!**

**Thank you for the support! Now, do enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom?"

It was a Saturday morning and Jennifer Knight tore her gaze away from the taxi window to face her brown-haired daugher, "Yes, baby?"

"How exactly are we," The smart eight year old gestured towards her and her brother, "Going to fit in? The Diamonds are rich people." She mumbled, frowning. "I don't like rich people. They're mean."

Her mother sighed, "Katie, sweetheart," She began, caressing the silky brown locks, "My friend, Brooke, is actually a very nice person. She's the only one who offered us help. Please appreciate her, okay?"

"I will," Little Katie said, "I just don't think I'll like her." She was talking like a kid older than her age; sometimes Jen would wonder why her daughter could even mature by herself like that. But then again, after what happened back home, she had to admit, she had lost control on what's going on in her life. In _their _life. Katie was sulking, Jen sighed.

"I promise you'll like Aunt Brooke. She's nice and pretty." Jen smiled weakly, trying to wipe the frown off her baby's face. It didn't work.

Katie pouted, "Rich _and_ pretty is even worse." She said. "And do I _have _to call her Aunt Brooke? Can't I just go with Mrs. Diamond? She's not really our aunt."

Jen frowned slightly, "Just please _try_ to be sweet to them, Katie."

The brown haired girl sighed, "Alright. I'll _try_."

"Well…" Long fingers ran through Katie's hair as she look up to her brother who had a loving smile on his face, "On the bright side, you're gonna start school, baby sister. Mom _did _say we're going to a really cool school. They have awesome teachers. You'll also meet lots of nice new friends you can play with."

Katie blinked up at her older sibling, as if thinking the idea of staying with the Diamonds over. "Hmm… That sounds… nice? I guess..."

Jen smiled at her blond savior, nodding. "Your brother's right. You can even have sleepovers with your new friends! You've never had sleepovers back in Minnesota. Aren't you excited, Katie?" She asked.

Katie silenced for a while before a small smile painted across her features. Seeing that smile, Jen's heart felt a wash of relief. She smiled back and looked to her son, mouthing a "Thank you, Kendall."

Kendall only gave a toothy grin and Jen giggled. Kendall always knew what to say and/or do to turn the situation around. Her son was really a knight in shining armor.

Oh.

No pun intended.

* * *

James Diamond sighed at his reflection on the mirror.

Why? Everything was perfect. His hair, his complexion, his outfit, his teeth; what was he missing? Oh, that's right. A smile. The frown on his face grew deeper.

Putting his hands on his hips, he examined his look one more time, from the branded blazer, to his silk shirt and designer jeans. Yes, he looked amazing. As always. Well, somehow that cheered him up. He was no longer frowning.

"Well, what do you think, Fox?" He twirled around, giving his fluffy malamute puppy a million-dollar smile. Getting an approving bark, James smirked, "Of course I look amazing."

Little Fox only tilted his head in confusion, his collar jingling. James headed towards the white phone on his night-drawer beside his king-sized bed and picked it up, pressing speed-dial on number 3 (his mother's number was on 1 and 911 was on number 2).

After a few dial tones, it clicked and before the person from the other line could answer the call, James cut off, "Jett, put down the mirror, we've got a serious case."

_"Ooh, interesting. So where are the others?"_

"Hold up, I'm getting Logan." James replied and pulled the phone off of his ear to press number 4.

_"James, hey! Have you done the English report for tomorrow? I mean, I can't believe this, my computer literally shut down and I haven't saved i-"_

"Logan, shut up. We have serious business to talk about. Oh, and Jett's here."

_"What business? And hey, Jett."_

_"What's up, Loges? Striving for success early in the morning already?" _Jett gave a chuckle and James could feel Logan's smirk.

_"You know it. Straight A's shows that I'm not only popular and good-looking; I actually have brains, too."_

_"Did you just diss me? Did he just diss me, James?"_

James ignored Jett's offended tone of voice and rolled his eyes, "Shut up, both of you. I'm calling Dak. Hang on." And with that, he pressed the number 5.

There was a yawn, _"Why did you disturb my beauty sleep? It's only 8. Really, James? It's Saturday. I need this."_

_"Morning, Dak."_

_"Logan's here, too? Are we three-way?"_

_"Four-way actually. Good morning, pop-star."_

_"Oh, hey, Jett, good morning to you, too, drama-king."_

James smirked at the pet names his friends gave each other and cut off, "Okay, enough. The four of us have a code red, right here."

_"Oh my God, did you fail a test? Beg for a re-take!"_

_"A zit on your face popped? Ugh, nasty."_

_"You lost your lucky comb, didn't you? Did you look under your bed?"_

A scowl was on James' face, "No, Logan, I didn't fail a test. I may be pretty, but I'm not stupid, you know. And I don't _beg_. Jett, my face is perfectly, _perfectly _perfect, no zits or pimples whatsoever and my lucky comb is tucked safe, Dak, thank you very much."

_"Oh. So what's the code red, then? I really need to get back to my report."_

_"Yeah, tell us. You didn't just pull me off of my mirror for something silly."_

_"This better be good. You cut off my beauty sleep, so this better be good."_

James twisted his lips and took a deep breath before breaking the news, "Okay. So you know the Knights? Yeah, I don't know them either," He cut off before Logan threw any witty remarks, "Apparently they're a good friend of my mom's and now they're broke. Or something. I don't know, don't care."

_"And what does this have anything to do with us? Or my English report?"_

_"Or my mirror."_

_"Or my beauty sleep."_

Rolling his eyes, James continued, "They're staying. My place. And I just know they're going to be here for a while. I mean, really. Mom said they have a son about my age, but, pffft, please. I'd be caught dead being friends with someone from _Minnesota_."

_"Minnesota? As in snowy Minnesota?"_

_"Where else, Dak?"_

_"Sorry I'm no genius like you, Loges."_

_"Where's Minnesota?"_

At Jett's question, James could feel Logan roll his eyes and Dak smirk, but he quickly said, "_Exactly_, Jett. I can totally picture this dude as a sore loser."

_"We don't know that yet. For all we know, he could be cool."_

_"Don't get your hopes too high, Loges. Minnesota? Yeah, not so much. I mean, it's a small place filled with ice and snow. Like an ice-box. Nothing interesting."_

_"You've been there, Dak?"_

_"No, Jett, but I'm smart enough to know the places in America."_

James smirked, "Imagine what he'll wear if he comes from somewhere piled in ice and snow. Dull-colored shirts, washed-out jeans and silly sweaters that look like dirty cat fur."

_"Harsh."_

_"Dude, Dak's right, that was harsh."_

"It wasn't harsh, Logan," James sighed, "And besides, that's what you get if you dare to live in L.A. Harsh is just the way we live here."

_"I side him on that."_

_"You side James on everything, Jett."_

_"And you guys don't?"_

"Which makes us the powerful group, okay? Enough bickering." James ordered. "Anyway, I gotta go. They'll be here in any minute and I really don't need my mom to be yelling at me to get downstairs."

_"Ugh, I hate it when my mom nags. I feel your pain."_

_"Yeah, me too."_

_"Me three."_

James' perfectly shaped lips turned into a smirk, "So I'll see you guys Monday." And with a series of goodbyes from his gang, he hung up the phone. True, about two minutes later,

"James!" His mother called. "They're here!"

At her excited voice, James only rolled his hazel brown eyes and clapped his hands twice, opening his arms for his beloved puppy. "C'mon, Fox. Let's take a good look at the Knights," He said, "They'd better be ready to enter the Prince's domain."

Fox confirmed with a bark.

_The throne belongs to me and only me._

* * *

**Well? Did you like it?**

**I know, it's supposed to be longer, but I think I should show you more of the characters that will be playing big parts in this story. Chapter after chapter would dig deeper to the character's personalities and their development.**

**As you just read, James' clique (or coterie, to sound less feminine) consists of Logan, Dak and Jett. I think I gave you some hints on how their characters and personalities are ;) So tell me, which of the guys in the coterie you like most?**

**Oh and I'll work on the story cover/banner as well. I'm going to update my other stories soon! I'm sorry for being late in updating (you can blame my Uni! Haha).**

**Reviews would be amazing :)**

**Much love,**

**Lu.**


	3. The Knight's Arrival

**Yay, two updates from me tonight!**

**Now you gotta love me love me ;) Bahaha, jk.**

**Again, I'm sorry for the wait, I was having exams, but like I said in _Pair of Eyes_ intro, I am now free and looking forward to summer with BTR. OH YEAH. I AM GOING TO BIG TIME SUMMER TOUR. Happy Rusher right here!**

**Anyway. This one's super short, but I really need to add it in or you won't get the whole picture. Therefore, before we move on, we shall go with this filler chapter, first.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After a long drive from the airport, the car went to a stop.

With a deep sigh, "We're here." Jen announced, as if it wasn't obvious to her children. The two youngsters peered through the windows.

"Wow…" was the word that escaped Kendall's mouth while Katie found her jaw hung loose at the sight of the tall golden gateway. Behind the gates, an enormous white house was seen right after a beautifully sculpted fountain.

"We'll stop here, thank you, Sir." Jen called out to the taxi driver who, too, seemed to be amazed by the residence. It's not everyday in L.A you get to see houses like this; rich people aren't spread throughout L.A, this one's particularly a mansion.

Kendall was still in trance until his mother, who had paid the driver and gotten out of the car (Kendall didn't notice that, though) with his sister, called for him. Snapping out of it, Kendall blinked once, twice, before exiting the taxi.

As the taxi drove away, he gazed upon the reflection of his blank face on the mirrors. The blond suddenly became silent as he felt his chest clench, having no idea why.

Maybe it was because he had to leave Minnesota and that he was homesick already. Maybe it was because he knew he had to start over again, new school, new friends and that he was just nervous. Or maybe it was because his father just walked away from their lives and that he still refused to believe it.

Maybe it was time to wake up from this nightmare. Or maybe, it wasn't even a nightmare. Maybe it was time to just accept what happened. It just felt like reality just slapped him across the face.

And it hurt.

* * *

James walked down the stairs with Fox in his hands.

"Come on, James, we should go and welcome them." Brooke said, fixing her already neat hair by the mirror in the lobby. She looked away from the mirror to take a glance of her son.

James only gave a smile of his pearly whites when he reached the bottom of the stairs, walking towards his mother, "Well? I think I look _good_." Brooke giggled and Fox barked.

"You look dashing, honey." The high-class lady praised, kissing the top of her son's head. "Oops, I'm sorry, didn't mean to mess up the hair."

Pulling out his lucky comb from his pocket, James balanced Fox in one arm and grinned, "Not a problem, Mom." He said before letting his locks straightened out by the comb.

Brooke smiled and sighed contently, "Okay. Let's go greet them."

James resisted the urge to roll his eyes and frown. Instead, he sighed, "I guess we should…" He mumbled and Brooke's smile faded.

"James," She started, but James cut off.

"Yes, yes, Mom, I'll try to be nice." The brunette said, rather annoyed. He slipped his lucky comb back to his pocket and cuddled Fox, who whimpered and snuggled closer to him.

Brooke nodded and patted James' shoulder, "That's my little prince. Now let's go, I want to see them!"

James gave a reluctant nod before walking alongside his mother.

_Your wish is my command._

* * *

"Mom, I think I'm gonna be sick…" Katie murmured, clutching on her stomach.

Jen smiled anxiously, "No, sweetie, you're just… nervous. You'll be fine. Besides, the air is fresh and warm, it's good for you. Look, they have a beautiful garden, don't they?" She pointed to the neatly arranged flowers and bushes, trying to calm Katie's nerves.

"The flowers look pretty…" Katie gave a small smile; no matter how mature she was, she is still an eight year old girl and flowers still interest her.

Kendall kept silent as his mother took Katie's small hand and walked down the road towards the main entrance. "Kendall? Come on, darling." Jen called out when her blond was left behind a few steps.

Gulping, Kendall breathed in the fresh air. His mother was right, the air was warm. Not like the icy, crisp air back home. _Home_. Kendall felt his stomach flip. Katie was right, he felt sick, too. The family of three stood under the balcony shadowing them from the L.A sun and suddenly, the white doors flung open, revealing a smiling Brooke Diamond.

"Jen!" She exclaimed happily, throwing herself towards her long-time friend, pulling her into an embrace. "Jennifer, how long has it been? You look so fresh!"

The tiredness from Jen's face earlier was washed away as she laughed, "Well, I don't look as amazing as you, Brookie!" She said, returning the hug, her grip on Katie's hand left for a while to pat Brooke's back. "Thank you for having my family here, Brooke, this means a lot to us…" She whispered.

Brooke pulled away from the hug and gave her friend a sympathetic look, "You've helped me countless times before, Jen. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here today. So of course I'm happy to help." She smiled.

Jen gave a thankful smile before clearing her throat, knowing that if she took that moment to talk about her husband, she'd break down in sobs.

"And this must be Katie!" Brooke broke the heart-clenching moment, bending a bit to take a look at the pretty brunette. "My, aren't you a cute little fairy! Hello, dear." She reached out a hand.

Katie sunk into her mother's shadows, only to be gently pushed by Jen. "Go on, baby, greet Mrs. Diamond."

"Oh, please, call me Aunt Brooke instead." Brooke grinned, flashing Katie her perfect set of teeth before taking Katie's small hand and shook it gently. "You're a dear one, Katie."

"Th-Thank you, Aunt Brooke… You're very pretty." Katie murmured and Brooke beamed.

"Why, such an adorable little angel!" Brooke gushed out, standing up straight, "Thank you, Katie, you're pretty as a picture as well!" She giggled and Jen smiled. Brooke turned to face the silent blond who was staring at the boy behind her.

Hazel brown eyes were locked with bottle green ones.

"You must be Kendall?" Brooke called to get the boy's attention.

Kendall broke the stare-off with the other and turned to look up at the lovely lady. He smiled sweetly, despite the sick feeling in his stomach. "Hello, Mrs. Diamo-I mean, Aunt Brooke. It's very nice to meet you. Thank you for having us here."

Brooke's face beamed like the sun as she patted Kendall's shoulder. "Why, Jennifer, your children are sent straight from Heaven! They're such angels!" She giggled, turning a bit to gesture her son to come forward. "Kendall, dear, meet my son, James."

Again, their eyes were locked and Kendall decided to stop being rude (his mother told him not to point or stare at people) and reached out his hand, "Hi, there. I'm Kendall." He said, smiling, dimples showing.

There was a second of judgement through the brunette's eyes and Kendall's insides flinched at it. But it was washed away when the other gave him an angelic smile, taking his hand and shaking it.

"I'm James." He said, making Kendall smile, the bottle green eyes lit up a bit as his own hazel ones darkened, _and I'm here to make your life more miserable than it already is._

Brave knight, enter the Prince's domain.

* * *

**Yes, sue me for updating so slow with short chapters.**

**But I promise you, it'll get exciting once we get through these parts. Kendall's first day at school, meeting The Coterie, meeting Carlos, etc. But we did manage a Kendall-James contact! What do you think James will do?**

**Guess we'll have to find out later ;)**

**Much love,**

**Lu.**


End file.
